


Rumour Has It

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Developing Relationship, Engagement, F/M, Family, M/M, Political Alliances, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours abound in Erebor – of how Crown Prince Fili should be ruling as King Thorin heals, of how useful or wretched Captain Tauriel is, of how badly the Crown Prince has chosen a betrothed, of the dangers of Men, Elves, and Hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I am taking a break from [Violet Nights](http://archiveofourown.org/series/42687) to write something different in the world of The Hobbit. Hope it's an enjoyable break :)

 

 

 

Their betrothal was arranged while Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, was still deep in wounded sleep. The Battle of the Five Armies had caused so much death and destruction that it was thought that King Thorin and both his heirs Fili and Kili were among the dead until they were dragged out from under a pile of bodies, all three silent and pale.

 

But Fili and Kili had since awoken, one after the other, covered in scars and grateful beyond words to see each other, and now only King Thorin slept, his body slowly healing. Fili, being the eldest of King Thorin's nephews, held ultimate authority for now. Dain Ironfoot supported this decision and despite what his advisers too often insinuated in his absence, never claimed that the throne should be his or that he would be a more fitting ruler.

 

Crown Prince Fili held many meetings in the aftermath of the battle, because there was much to do. He had already formed his council – Balin who had always advised King Thorin, Dwalin who spoke for the warrior ranks, Kili who had taken up position as Crown Prince Fili’s right-hand and who spoke for the smiths, Dori who knew the mind of the stitchers, Ori for the inkers (as those who poured their time into books were known) and Dain who brought the Iron Hills’ concerns. More than once, Crown Prince Fili had called for the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, to attend though Mr Baggins always preferred not to leave the healing rooms. The Crown Prince had pardoned the hobbit – there were many furious whispers about that, pardoning the traitor who had been so furiously banished by King Thorin. But Healer Oin was heard to say that he needed every halfway skilled hand available to stem the injuries that the mighty battle had wrought. He also told his fellow healers to listen to the hobbit whose knowledge of herbs was most valuable. Mr Baggins spent almost all his hours in the healing rooms, first recovering himself, then relentlessly aiding others. Shockingly, he was one of the few permitted to attend the King. A guard, not appointed by the Crown Prince, watched him closely.

 

It was rumoured that the Crown Prince had also appointed other members to his council who didn’t attend the public meetings; sparse ranks of spies and of course their spymaster. Just rumours but such rumours were expected, they always were.

 

The redheaded elf captain, Tauriel, attended council meetings as a voice for Mirkwood. She was viewed with suspicion and hostility by many but numerous Dwarves told tales of her strength and bravery in battle, how quickly she had notched arrows to her bow, how many Orcs she had cut down with her swords. It was said that she had helped save both Crown Prince Fili and Kili’s lives.

 

It was also said that King Thorin would never approve of an Elf taking such a prominent place beside his family. But Princess Dis, sister to Thorin and mother to the Crown Prince and to Kili, soon arrived in Erebor and was seen frequently keeping company with Captain Tauriel and cross words were not seen passing between them. When Princess Dis called upon Captain Tauriel to attend other meetings at her side, their success together at brokering a variety of matters caused them to be viewed as a formidable team. Kili was not often invited to partake in these meetings and was seen to be most disappointed.

 

King Bard of Dale, the bowman who had slain the dragon, also met with Crown Prince Fili. Captain Tauriel always looked composed and still – cold, some dared to insist, with no spirit in her, though they did not say such things loudly where the Crown Prince or his brother could hear. By contrast, King Bard always seemed uncomfortable. He could speak well enough though looked disquieted when bowed to or addressed by his title. He was King of Dale now and needed to carry his mantle with ease enough to quieten those that spoke against him. How else could he rule? And there were still those that talked highly of the Master, the man who’d ruled Laketown before King Bard and who still wished to do so.

 

King Bard revealed his strength in other ways; he was often seen helping his people. The battle had deeply damaged them; many had found their lives burned or drowned or both. King Bard frequently did what he could to help with his own two hands. He had been a bargeman, he knew the waters and he wanted to help his people. Crown Prince Fili sent Dwarves to assist the Men of Dale; he had made it known that he was seeking to build strong and true alliances with both Elves and Men. He had made sure that both Kings received the gold they had been promised. King Thorin would not have approved, many muttered, giving gold to Elves. It should not have been done.

 

But not even King Thranduil had had anything to complain about, though he had tried. Elves liked to complain, it was common knowledge, as was their frequently behaviour as though all others were beneath them. Elves always looked too far above, how could they ignore what was truly beneath them, under the earth?

 

It was not so with Men, or it was not so with King Bard. He had thanked Crown Prince Fili for the gold and had used it where he could to rebuild his people’s homes. Dwarves worked alongside Men, even alongside some Elves, Captain Tauriel chief among them. It was said that Crown Prince Fili went down to help as well, as a gesture of his intent towards such an alliance. It was after one of these visits that news of his betrothal to Princess Sigrid, daughter to King Bard, emerged.

 

There was much murmuring at such news. The Crown Prince had not chosen a Dwarf, of course female Dwarves had always been less in number and the Durin line needed to endure, but to choose a daughter of Men? Could she actually bear him children? Those who had met Princess Sigrid told of a kind resilient girl who was mother to her siblings and much admired in Dale for how she supported her father and for how she talked to one and all. She was young, especially compared to a Dwarf’s long hardy years, and she had not been courting anyone when Crown Prince Fili had made his offer.

 

Many stories swirled about why Princess Sigrid had been chosen. Crown Prince Fili had lost his heart to her when he and the Company had arrived in Laketown, he wanted to gain King Bard’s lands, it was Balin who had made the offer in the Crown Prince’s stead with a scroll of terms for King Bard to sign and Princess Sigrid herself was not consulted at all, Crown Prince Fili had spent several nights at King Bard’s house, had lay with his daughter and had to marry her for to do otherwise would have dishonoured both Princess Sigrid and her father and may have caused another conflict.

 

Crown Prince Fili, scared heavily across his fine face, was seen to smile upon the betrothal announcement, which only fuelled yet more rumours. He had, for example, been spied in the smithy, forging a betrothal gift. He could have given Princess Sigrid anything from the hoard of gold within Erebor but it was said that Crown Prince Fili wanted to give Princess Sigrid something he personally had made, something new to represent the fresh start that Erebor had been granted. It was also said that Crown Princess Fili feared the dragon sickness that had corrupted his great-grandfather and uncle. Crown Prince Fili had been seen inspecting the treasure hoard with his council and with his brother but he never lingered there, he was never absorbed by the magnificence.

 

*

 

Princess Sigrid paid her first visit to the Mountain in the company of her father. King Bard still didn’t wear a crown and his beard was as small as a stripling’s but he and his daughter walked with straight backs and Princess Sigrid’s gaze was keen and careful as she studied all that would be her new home. Many dwarves emerged to inspect their new Crown Prince’s bride and while she looked amazed at times, she did not quail under such heavy gazes nor did she look down on what she saw.

 

Captain Tauriel appeared to welcome them, causing Princess Sigrid to break into a bright smile. The two did not embrace but Princess Sigrid thanked Captain Tauriel for all that she had done for Laketown. King Bard echoed his daughter, letting it be known that Captain Tauriel was always welcome there amongst Men.

 

Kili joined them then, glad to greet them and accompany them to Crown Prince Fili. King Bard was heard to ask after King Thorin as he and his daughter were guided into the Great Hall where Crown Prince Fili awaited them. It was to be a public meeting because one or two of Dain’s advisers wished to observe this daughter of Men who would rule the Mountain at the Crown Prince’s side.

 

Princess Sigrid curtseyed passably, not seeming repulsed at all by the Crown Prince’s appearance (it was said that Men found even uninjured and unscarred Dwarves ugly). She then thanked the Crown Prince for all the help he had so generously granted Dale. Crown Prince Fili told her he was glad to do so and thanked King Bard publicly for felling the dragon that’d prevented the dwarves from reclaiming their home for so long. King Bard didn’t look comfortable under the praise but accepted it.

 

Then the Crown Prince stood and descended from his throne in order to ask if Princess Sigrid would like a tour of the Mountain. Kili volunteered to show King Bard the smithys, stating that Captain Tauriel would accompany the Crown Prince for his safety and protection of course. King Bard agreed and Crown Prince Fili formally offered Princess Sigrid his arm. Some colour shaded her face but she smiled and took his arm without further hesitation.

 

Everyone had a story about that day – about how interested Princess Sigrid had thanked healers and warriors alike for what they had done for Dale, how she had seemed particularly taken by what was being done in the kitchens, how she and Princess Dis had spoken both privately and publicly and Princess Dis had laughed, teasing the girl about her lack of beard and for so quickly becoming betrothed to the Crown Prince. Of course she questioned Princess Sigrid and King Bard, wanting to know more of who was to marry her son but she did not object, not publicly. Some insisted, where no prince or council member could hear them, that of course Princess Dis did not approve of a daughter of Men tainting the Durin bloodline, that the marriage would not go ahead, that Princess Dis would work with those from Erebor and the Iron Hills who did not wish for such a match, that making sure things were done right was more important than any alliance with the Men of Dale.

 

These claims did not diminish even when Princess Sigrid was seen to wear a bracelet previously worn by Princess Dis. But then at the end of the evening meal, held to welcome Princess Sigrid and her father to Erebor, Crown Prince Fili stood up and announced that Princess Sigrid had accepted his betrothal gift – a jewelled hair-stick which helped bind her hair back. Those that had spoken to Princess Sigrid reported that she had been pleased by the beautiful and practical gift. It suited her.

 

Crown Prince Fili handed her to her feet and presented her as his betrothed, calling for a toast to the Men of Dale, their new King and the Mountain’s Crown Princess-to-be. Princess Sigrid appeared taken aback by the noise and amount of fine goblets raised towards her but she thanked the Dwarves and raised her own goblet, calling for a toast to the Dwarves of Erebor, their reclaimed home, their King Under The Mountain and their Crown Prince. Crown Prince Fili looked delighted, Kili cheered loudest of all, whistling like a stripling.

 

Princess Sigrid stayed only a night in the Mountain but seemed glad to do so, sleeping in quarters next to her father’s. Captain Tauriel shared Princess Sigrid’s room – there was always talk about how often Captain Tauriel slept in Kili’s room but it was also the room closest to Crown Prince Fili’s and it was said that he trusted few others to guard him at all hours of the day and night. She had foiled two assassination attempts already, committed by Dwarves who had supported King Thorin and believed Crown Prince Fili was deeply soiling the name of Dwarf and Durin or by those who had claimed that Dain should be rightful King Under The Mountain. Crown Prince Fili had handed the latter over to Dain who had been grimly grateful.

 

When Princess Sigrid emerged the next morning, she wore a blue dress designed and made for her by Dwarven stitchers. It fitted her well and King Bard complimented the guild’s fine work. Princess Sigrid thanked Dori and asked for her appreciation to be relayed to the rest of the stitchers. He looked immensely pleased and proud as he told her he’d be glad to. The stitchers, he claimed, were looking forward to creating her wedding gown.

 

Crown Prince Fili, it was said, could not look away from Princess Sigrid that morning, so entranced was he by how well she suited the work of the stitchers. Princess Sigrid sat beside Princess Dis, a great honour, and talked to her of her sister Princess Tilda and brother Prince Bain, who waited back in Dale for her and King Bard. Laketown had been so destroyed, so they were in Dale now, rebuilding their lives as well as everyone else’s. Princess Dis told her that her siblings were welcome in Erebor and Princess Sigrid replied that her brother would most likely wish to join the warrior ranks. King Bard didn’t disagree and said that while Prince Bain was too young for now, it was something to be considered later; Prince Bain learning how to use a sword. King Bard had apparently warned his people that the dragon’s fall did not mean such troubles were now entirely over. Of course they weren’t. The sky was always falling, Dwarves dug in and prepared.

 

Princess Sigrid apparently visited where King Thorin lay, to talk to the hobbit and thank him for what he had done. King Bard was said to call Mr Baggins ‘friend’ and the three of them talked for some time before Princess Sigrid and her father left the healing rooms. The hobbit continued to assist the healers and watch over King Thorin. Many claimed that he would only bring ruin, as he had done before. Crown Prince Fili was foolish to think otherwise.

 

The Crown Prince and Princess Sigrid often met after that day, getting to know one another as they had not been able to before. King Bard was often present, as were his other children. The courtships practised by Men were different to those beloved by Dwarves but Princess Sigrid raised no objections to the Dwarven betrothal and was soon seen with a courting braid in her hair, tied off with beads that were said to have been inherited from Princess Dis though at least one bead was whispered to have been hand-crafted by the Crown Prince himself.

 

Princess Sigrid was watched very carefully, most Dwarves wanted to know who was to marry their Crown Prince. And those that watched the Princess were watched by Captain Tauriel and maybe by the Crown Prince’s spies too. No one could say for sure. The Princess often spent time in the Mountain's kitchens. She seemed to enjoy learning about Dwarven food and meal times. The kitchen Dwarves were happy to explain everything to her, Bombur wanted to learn of the meals that the Princess and her family liked especially themselves in Dale so that he could learn about them. The Princess obliged.

 

She was always seen wearing her hair-stick, as well as other jewelled gifts that the Crown Prince began to present her with, as tradition dictated. She watched Captain Tauriel training with groups of Dwalin’s warriors and how Kili and Captain Tauriel practised archery together. She seemed impressed though talked to Kili in a way that made him laugh and Captain Tauriel smile slightly. She did not ask to train herself.

 

The council was reportedly pleased with the alliance with Dale, though there were Dwarves that still muttered about a daughter of Men wearing Dwarfish jewellery and marrying the Dwarvish Crown Prince. Secret meetings were held with noted Dwarves from the Iron Hills. It was said that King Thorin was stirring now and he would take his rightful place again, he would rule the Mountain and he would wish to keep his bloodline pure.

 

If Princess Sigrid heard such mutters, she never spoke about them, not publicly, though she seemed to tenser now and then, her expression taut. She continued to visit and began to meet with the guilds, first was the stitchers. Previous Princesses under the Mountain had been great warriors or rulers, others had become known for their children or for their work with the inkers. How would Princess Sigrid find her place?

 

She wore her own dresses and those made for her in the Mountain. She always wore her Dwarfish jewellery. She walked beside Crown Prince Fili and appeared content, talking to him without discomfort. But there was talk, from some who had spent time in Dale, that the Princess was angry about the betrothal, that her father had agreed to it in her stead. It was said that she had argued with her father and even with Balin, that she had wept bitter tears. Others argued against such tales, replying that the Princess knew the importance of such an alliance. And she and the Crown Prince were both elder siblings, both well-versed in duty, it was clear that they could be a strong match for Erebor.

 

Such arguments brewed and rose, especially once King Thorin had awoken – and Mr Baggins was not immediately banished from Erebor. There would be a feast to celebrate the King’s awakening and the news that Dale was growing ever more rebuilt. Princess Sigrid set to work in the kitchens and was often seen laughing with Bombur and his wife, steam haloing her hair, the royal courting braid still prominent.

 

Surely now, the mutters insisted, surely now King Thorin would change what needed to be changed, what had to be done. Many Dwarves were ready in anticipation, attending the feast with great hope in their hearts. King Thorin sat wearing a crown and with the hobbit beside him, to keep a close eye on Mr Baggins no doubt. The hobbit's place beside the King stirred much talk and caused many Dwarves to mutter among themselves about dragon sickness and the effects suffered after a long healing.

 

Crown Prince Fili wore a circlet across his brow and complex betrothal braids in his beard. A scrap of cloth tied off one of the braids in his hair, cloth that apparently came from one of Princess Sigrid’s dresses as she was unable to carve a bead as any Dwarf bride would. Princess Sigrid, sat talking to Princess Dis, wore a brown and gold dress, its tones deep but still able to catch the light. It well presented the stitchers' skills, as did the brighter dress that Princess Tilda wore as she chatted to Kili and Captain Tauriel. Both seemed quite content with the child. Prince Bain was speaking to Dwalin who nodded as he apparently explained Dwarven tattoos to the boy. King Bard spoke mostly to the hobbit, though kept a watchful eye on his three children also. King Bard did not yet wear a crown or circlet. It was an ill omen.

 

The Crown Prince rose to his feet and a call for silence rang out. He smiled, a goblet clasped in one hand.

 

“We celebrate King Thorin’s return to us.”

 

There was a roar and many goblets were raised and toasts given. Crown Prince Fili smiled, Kili cheered as loudly as any Dwarf.

 

“And, since my own betrothal has drawn on, the time has come for my brother to grow a beard as I make it known that he and Captain Tauriel are to be betrothed also, whether the Elves of Mirkwood like it or not!”

 

There were cheers at that and Kili grinned, so obviously happy, his shoulder pressed to Captain Tauriel’s. The Elf dipped her head in thanks to the response, exchanging a glance with Kili and then another with a beaming Dis. But there were not just cheers in the Great Hall and mutterings became loud because surely shouldn’t Kili be betrothed to a Dwarf, from the Iron Hills? That would be the best manoeuvre. Suddenly, a dagger flashed through the air, flung hard towards the royal party. Its target could have been Captain Tauriel, perhaps even Kili or Mr Baggins. Captain Tauriel’s reflexes were sharp though and in a flash she had drawn her own blade, parrying the rogue dagger out of the air so that it fell harmlessly to the floor.

 

There was a shocked silence. Then Kili stood, his face like a thundercloud. Dwalin had drawn his axe and angled himself to protect King Bard’s younger children. King Bard looked rigid with fury though was checking that his offspring were truly unharmed. Princess Sigrid’s eyes were wide and she seemed frozen in place, Princess Dis had a knife drawn and her arm spread across Princess Sigrid in protection. Crown Prince Fili appeared as furious as his brother; King Thorin was much the same.

 

“Who would dare this dishonour?”

 

The King’s voice was dark and commanding and some Dwarves began shifting in their seats but several spoke up.

 

“It dishonours the line of Durin, to marry an Elf.”

 

“And a child of Men.”

 

“The line will weaken.”

 

“Dain should-.”

 

Dain, a guest of course, stood up at this point, “Dain is cousin and friend to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain. My name is my own, not a sword to swing or a dagger to throw!”

 

King Thorin gave his cousin a measured gaze but nodded before turning back to those assembled for the feast.

 

“My healing has further still to go, some wounds I am told will always be so. Therefore I will not rule alone; Fili will continue to wear his crown also, to ensure the Mountain is never taken from us again.”

 

There was a low hum of noise but no objections; some claimed that King Thorin would overrule the choices made by his nephew, keeping things much more correct. Crown Prince Fili did not look surprised at the announcement. King Thorin continued.

 

“The royal line must continue and these betrothals bring alliances. I have no objection.”

 

That did cause murmuring – King Thorin did not object? Many doubted his words or believed this was a sign that he was too weak for the crown. The feast was somewhat muted after that but it continued and afterwards, the guard for the royal party was doubled. Princess Sigrid, it was said, would break the engagement any time now, so shocked was she by the dagger at the feast. Many Dwarves was sure the wedding would not go ahead, that her father would end it, that King Thorin was truly secretly working to see it broken.

 

Others spoke of how the Dwarven warrior ranks had come to grow loyalty to Captain Tauriel, how she had won many of them over through her performance during the battle and through training since, wielding a sword well, even if she did also choose a bow. Many were the Dwarves who challenged her, wishing to test her vaunted skills. Many were the Dwarves who found themselves defeated. Kili always appeared immensely proud of his betrothed. She was strong, as any warrior in Erebor, especially one betrothed to the King’s nephew, should be.

 

Captain Tauriel had led several skirmishes when Men loyal to the former Master of Laketown had attempted to infiltrate Erebor, and continued to foil assassination attempts on the King and his nephews. One attempt had consisted of trying to ensure Captain Tauriel was no longer a factor but she and Princess Dis had foiled that one together.

 

No one could touch the King or his nephews without first facing Captain Tauriel and Princess Dis. That was a story spread wide.

 

Captain Tauriel now wore betrothal braids in her long red hair, tied off with amber and wood beads, beads that Princess Dis had made for her late husband. Kili wore emerald fastenings at the end of his betrothal braids, emeralds for the woods that had first brought him to Captain Tauriel and which had been her home until now. She was still banished; King Thranduil was unforgiving in such matters.

 

More than once, Captain Tauriel and Kili were spied close together, it was said, words and expressions of deep affection passing between them. There was always talk of children and how would Elf blood run with Dwarf? Healer Oin was said to be consulting Lord Elrond about such matters, ravens frequently flew to Rivendell and back. The wizard Gandalf was said to share knowledge as well, wherever it was he now frequented. Some saw ill omens in those ravens’ flights, others claimed hope.

 

Princess Sigrid continued to spend many apparently-enjoyable hours in Erebor's kitchens. She learned and she led, learning the Crown Prince’s favourite meals and what would please the King and Princess Dis. She worked with Bombur and made sure that Dwarves working hard on restoring Erebor – clearing rock, making long-forgotten places habitable again, creating new chambers - were regularly brought food and drink to refresh them.

 

She often wore a gold-link belt around the waist of her dress, another present from the Crown Prince. They ate as many daily meals together as they could and were seen riding together and visiting corners of both Erebor and Dale, each learning of the other’s home. Crown Prince Fili briefly showed her the treasure hoard before locking the gold up again. It was said that Princess Sigird had heard stories of the dragon sickness and at the Crown Prince’s request had vowed to him that she would take action should he ever begin to fall victim to it.

 

King Bard met often with King Thorin and with King Thranduil who requested his presence. It was said that the Elf King was using Captain Tauriel as a spy among the royal Dwarves and Men, it was also said that despite sternly banishing her King Thranduil secretly missed Captain Tauriel as it was known that he had fostered her and now simply wished to know news of her. Princess Tilda was heard to tell her sister that King Thranduil was sad but mostly nice, even when he was frowning. Kili disagreed but begged to hear stories of King Thranduil spending time with Princess Tilda, had the Elf King played with her? Had he told her stories? Kili was gleeful as he asked.

 

Bilbo Baggins continued to work in the healing rooms and attended King Thorin at the King’s request. There were even stories of the hobbit sleeping in the King’s chambers, apparently in case of any trouble with the King’s wounds. A couple of Dwarves claimed to have seen braids in Mr Baggins’ curly hair but that seemed vastly unlikely. Princess Tilda had become keen on braiding and often practised the skill on those willing around her.

 

Bilbo Baggins did now wear a chain around his neck and no one ever saw what hung from it. But then no one knew the ways of hobbits either so what seemed innocuous could be weighty for Mr Baggins. Perhaps it was even the chain itself that was significant. Many speculated, especially as Mr Baggins wrote many letters to be sent by raven to his homeland.

 

It was both Mr Baggins and Princess Sigrid though who uncovered the plot to poison Crown Prince Fili and his brother. Princess Sigrid recognised a faint smell in one of the grain stores and discovered leaves that should never be used outside of healing rooms, leaves that could be crushed and used as medicine in small amounts but in larger quantities could bring about agonising pain and even death. They were from a plant that Mr Baggins often talked of, bidding Dwarves to hunt for it nearby.

 

Princess Sigrid ordered that all cooking be halted immediately and the entire kitchen inspected. Dwalin was summoned and watched keenly as Princess Sigrid located the ground-up plant mixed into several saucepans, almost all of them making up a meal that she often cooked for her betrothed; it was known to be one of the Crown Prince’s favourites. Accusations were immediately made towards Princess Sigrid but the Princess made her own defence, standing before her betrothed and swearing quietly by his ancestors that she would never do such a thing, towards him, his family or any other. Why would she harm someone that she held in such esteem? Indeed why would she bring harm to an aim that her father so wished to see to fruition, a strong alliance with Erebor? It was a very old Dwarven way, to swear fealty in such a manner, not a custom known to Men. Princess Sigrid had taken time to talk to the Inkers, she had been learning.

 

It impressed many who stood there hearing her words which were rich with emotion, even as her body stayed still and tense, her beseeching eyes fixed on the Crown Prince. Bombur confirmed that Princess Sigrid had been meeting with Princess Dis during the meal’s preparation stages and her guard had been with her the whole time.

 

Mr Baggins was then accused, working for Princess Sigrid perhaps or otherwise but he was found noted to have been herbs and plants with several Dwarves outside of the Mountain. He was still brought before the Crown Prince and accused most thoroughly. Dwalin led the interviews of the kitchen staff, then of any other Dwarves noted by the guard to have entered the kitchens that day. Eventually two Dwarves were singled out, a messenger and a worker from the kitchens, and brought before the Crown Prince, first claiming that they’d been ordered to add the ingredient to the meal by the Princess herself. Crown Prince Fili looked furious at the accusation. Captain Tauriel kept a hand to her blade and Kili, stood at her side, had an arrow already notched to his bow.

 

The Dwarves also claimed that Mr Baggins had told them about the plant’s properties and had told them to weaken the Crown Prince. Such accusations drew gasps but it also revealed the accused Dwarves’ own thoughts, there was anger clear in how they talked of the Princess and Mr Baggins. Such anger was also clear in how they moved towards the Princess as they spoke, causing Kili to loose an arrow which skewered one of the Dwarf’s legs. Some stated that rather it was Captain Tauriel who sliced a blade at the Dwarf who dared to move threateningly towards the Crown Prince and his betrothed. Healer Oin was said not to treat the accused gently afterwards.

 

The Crown Prince had the Dwarves locked up in the dungeon, one of them hurled abuse as they were taken away, telling Crown Prince Fili that he was ruining the line of Durin, that destruction would befall all in Erebor for his actions.

 

Crown Prince Fili commended his brother, Dwalin and Captain Tauriel and also commended Princess Sigrid for saving his life. Some said she had put his life in peril only to save it, to lift herself higher and draw all blame away. But those who worked in the kitchens insisted that the Princess only spoke well of the Crown Prince and always wore his gifts. And she had not even been seen in the healing rooms since the last supply of such herbs had been gathered.

 

The rumours did not die down, but Princess Sigrid continued to visit Erebor. She was a familiar sight, often sitting beside Crown Prince Fili when he held audiences for his people. The Crown Prince was always seen in the company of Princess Sigrid, Captain Tauriel or his brother Kili. While the Crown Prince had a council it was obvious that these three were of the most importance to him. His mother and his King was too of course, though Princess Dis was busy with Mr Baggins, ensuring that the King continued to find strength. King Thorin attended council meetings now but as he had stated at the feast, he needed to heal further still. Mr Baggins, it was said, still spent much time with the King. Influencing him, no doubt, some whispered, in ways that would never keep Erebor strong.

 

Many Dwarves continued to talk quietly together and attempt manoeuvre, doing all they could to influence King Thorin and the Crown Prince or even have them replaced. They would find a way, they would gain momentum. There were plenty who would assist them.

 

Yet there were also many Dwarves in the Mountain and outside of it who spoke well of how Erebor was now run and of both Captain Tauriel and Princess Sigrid. A couple of Dwarves who worked in the armoury claimed that they had seen the Crown Prince and his betrothed together one day, in a quiet corner almost hidden by a large pile of helmets. Crown Prince Fili had been accepting quiet words from the Princess, his shoulders sloping downwards but Princess Sigrid had held a hand to his cheek, their heads dipping close and their foreheads almost touching. Their words had been inaudible but their actions had spoken loudly enough, as all actions should. If only all Dwarves would listen.

 

_-the end_


End file.
